Shattered
by WastingWishes
Summary: Everything they had and once knew is now shattered. It broke to million little pieces; one that cannot be fixed .SasuSaku


**Shattered**

**One-Shot**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Inspired by an amazing SasuSaku music video, "Shattered"-kheartsterra (search on youtube gogo**_**go!**_**)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all but the short plot. It's an attempt, be gentle with the flames please.**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

"Sakura."

"Please—Just please, don't go!"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun you know that I love you—"

"I know."

"Please Sasuke, for me—please, I beg of you, stay!"

"From here on, new paths start—"

"Don't you dare Sasuke-kun, don't say it!

"—goodbye, Sakura."

* * *

-

-

**Who I am from the start  
****Take me home to my heart  
****Let me go  
****And I will run  
****I will not be silenced**

**(The Birth of Friendship)**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

Konoha was a birthplace of Friendship, Unrequited Love, Evil and Revenge, all sitting at the pit of the village's heart. The historical place in which new bonds were formed and dispersed into realms between life and death, where the questions of what was wrong and what was right were choices to reveal the unknown.

Konoha was a birthplace of bonds and forbidden love.

There was Haruno Sakura whose self-confidence was once crushed but rebuilt, and there was Uchiha Sasuke who believed hatred would win his way to success. Both of them, completely unrelated by terms of need, shared one thing alike—their hidden passion for each other that lived dormant behind all of life's façade.

Sakura sat on a bench, overshadowed by a large brim tree as another dark figure walked past, she looked up to see a raven-haired boy sitting down on the empty space.

"Hello!" she chirped, setting her book on her lap. "I'm Haruno Saku—"

"I don't care." He said flatly and stared straight ahead at the distance.

That took Sakura by surprise, she was never used to being cut off so abruptly by a stranger, and especially not when she was trying to be friendly. So she resumed to her book and read the chapter where she left off, all the while pouting at how he had been so rude.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said, tone still as bored as ever.

Sakura looked up, "huh?"

"My name. Uchiha Sasuke." He said and rested his chin on his upturned palms. Sakura smiled and her eyes flashed bright emeralds.

"I bet you're the new kid." She beamed, smiles so full of life that irritated Sasuke dearly. "You'd like it here!" she chirped.

"Hn."

-

-

When Hatake Kakashi finally chose the members for his team, Haruno Sakura was more than pleased to be in the same group as Uchiha Sasuke, while he was quite the most annoyed by her obnoxious personality. All he wanted was to be in his best fighting state, to gain knowledge and power most of which he already knew, and to be alone by himself.

Regardless of what he wanted, Sakura was never to leave him alone. She'd try to strike a conversation with him, most of them had he tried to evade away by giving short meaningless answers hoping that she would just disperse into pink smoke and disappear completely. She annoyed him so terribly that he once had the urge to just quit training because of her.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Let's be partners today!" She beamed, eyes arching upwards in glee.

"No." He answered dryly.

Sakura pouted, her bottom lip protruding forward and her eyes glistened, "Why not?"

"You're annoying." He would say and Sakura would be silenced.

Every single time.

-

-

Nighttime fell upon the skies, darkening the world to a peaceful slumber. After a day filled with difficult missions, teams were more often exhausted than not. On the top of the hill, where a thin layer of cool cut grass covered the surface, the moon caressed the skin of those who were asleep.

Most of them were lying on their backs, resting the stress away, and leaving their problems for the night to take care of. A timid voice broke the chain of silence.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out softly.

The raven-haired boy grunted to himself and rolled to his side, so he wouldn't be facing her. "Hn." He grunted.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked, so quietly that you'd think she was whispering to herself. The question was left lingering idly in the air, suspended in the atmosphere that portrayed serenity and nothing else. He had never expected that question, ever, especially not from someone so obnoxiously annoying as she was.

"Hn." He merely answered and struggled to fall asleep.

Sakura's eyes grazed across the vast stretch of velvety grass and a sudden stab of sadness washed over her "Oh."

Did that sound harsher than it really should've been? Sasuke had always found her irritating but had he really meant to offend her? He didn't know and certainly didn't want to care. It wasn't his problem and it should never be. Though he couldn't quite help himself but to think he did wrong.

She smiled, a soft one as she whispered; "Sorry." and with that her eyelids gently closed to a realm of everlasting dreams.

Upon hearing her voice, the apology so simple yet triggered something bigger in him than he would've liked, the corner of his lips lifted to a grin. Somehow satisfied with the silence, he secretly longed to hear her timid voice speak again. And since then, he was not able to fall back to sleep, for every time he tried to, his mind was filled with images of her.

* * *

-

-

**There's a light  
****There's the sun  
****Taking all the shattered ones  
****To the place we belong**

**(When The Flower Blooms)**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

Throughout all of the years Sasuke had remained in Team 7 with Sakura, his feelings for her grew odder and odder each time. There was this twisted gut-wrenching feeling; there was this sort of twisted happiness at the back of his chest and the overwhelming heat whenever he sensed her presence. She was annoying, he was convinced, and she was irritating, obnoxious.

But he couldn't deny that she fascinated him, a little bit, a lot.

All this time whenever he saw her vulnerably exposed to their enemies, he wouldn't hesitate to be her shield, to run and stand right in front of her and expose himself to the target even if it meant painful hits, cuts, and bruises. Sakura was never physically strong, at least not when she was compared to him, which gave him more reasons as to why he should be protecting her. And through all missions, that was what his main goal was; to protect Haruno Sakura, even when it wasn't needed—even when it meant life or death.

Sure she got on his nerves, and of course she'd cause him headaches from her non-stop chatter. But excluding the happy exterior strongly built as a wall around her, he saw that she was more than a pink-haired bimbo. She had talent in medical training, she was determined to do her best, and regardless of her failures she never failed to get back on her two steady feet and put up a strong fight. That by itself amazed Sasuke, and that told him she was no ordinary girl who owed him a hearing aid from all of her meaningless chirp.

Haruno Sakura was different, and maybe because of that Sasuke liked her.

-

-

"Holy shit what the—what the hell is going on? Oh no, don't tell me we're too late. All these—these _people!_ Lifeless, dead—and it's our fault. _My_ fault."

Haruno Sakura fell on her knees and weep into her gloved palms, the view of bloodied corpses around her was too much, too much for her to take. Sasuke scanned around the eerily silent place and covered his nose from the horrible stench of blood. They _were_ too late; the attack had begun before they were there to stop it. Hatake Kakashi crouched on the tree branch, watching from bird eye's view and shook his head in dismay. Even in the grief-stricken moment, all Sakura could do was cry, breaking sobs echoed through the woods and Sasuke was there to watch.

Sasuke kneeled beside her and almost reluctantly patted her back. He was obviously not used to the comforting role, but at this moment, Sakura needed someone. And she was more than just his comrade—she was his _friend._

"Sakura, it's not your fault." He said matter-of-factly, not exactly the tone of voice used in comforting.

The pink haired girl broke into shivers and her body heaved up and down as she cried more. How would he know? It was her responsibility—_their_ responsibility to save everyone. And they failed, miserably.

"I—It is. It's my fault. If I could've just—"

"Just what Sakura?" he snapped, his voice stern which startled her. "You didn't see this happening, it wasn't _your_ fault, and it wasn't _your_ doing. It's none of ours, we didn't see it coming." He said wryly.

She lifted her head from her palms and stared into the distance, eyes staring at the unknown as her red rimmed eyes calmed down. Her pink hair swooshed around her as she shook her head mindlessly, turning around to face Sasuke's pale concerned face. He was so heartless, even after all this, even when it technically _was_ their fault for not getting there earlier.

Sakura got up and brushed the twigs and dirt away from her bare knees, turning around to leave the bloodied area.

The young Uchiha raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, watching as her pink hair faded into the greens. "Where are you going, Sakura?"

"Leave me alone." She hissed.

Sasuke winced; he'd never heard her so angered. His usually stoic face slowly turned to mild shock.

He followed her nonetheless.

-

-

"Sakura…" his voice was calm as he tried to approach her, hands still dug deep in his pockets.

She stopped, reluctant to turn to look at him.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly.

Sasuke kept his silence, and Sakura could feel his breath ghosting over her neck. It gave her chills, but she loved it however reluctant she was to admit.

"Don't do this." His voice was a hush of whisper, deep but soothing.

Sakura slowly turned around, like a broken doll that was still persistent in working. She faced him and her watery green eyes met his dark depthless orbs.

The moment was still, as frozen as a framed painting. Two completely opposite individuals standing by each other, the sunrays filtering through tree gaps and created untraceable patterns on the damp ground. None of them knew what to say, yet none of them wanted to. So close, yet so far, even when the force of their heartbeats propelled both of them to take a step closer until there was no distance between them anymore.

When he felt the warmth radiating from her body, his heart froze. He noticed that in her mere presence his blood pumped faster through his veins and the words that were so easily said were stuck to the hollow of his throat. The feeling was alien to him, to feel this sort of attraction where breathing was hardly a chore anymore but a profound-must. After all, why _did_ he go after her when he could've walked back to the village alone?

"Let's go back." He said finally. His voice caused Sakura to divert her eyes to the sunlight patterns on the floor. She smiled.

"Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

-

-

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
****Fall into your sunlight  
****The future's open wide beyond believing  
****To know why hope dies**

**(The End's Beginning)**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

As emotionless Uchiha Sasuke was, he could never deny the love he had for Sakura. Never, even when he screamed to himself that his heart was only set on the path of revenge and nothing else. Nothing else, love was a pathetic feeling for the weak—and Uchiha Sasuke was definitely not weak. But how can you lie to something that had been with you for as long as you've lived, such as your heart? He couldn't deny the needs of protecting her, the needs of watching over her just incase she was hurt. Even though it really was none of his business, he had not come here to seek friendship.

He was here to seek power, and now he'd gotten it.

Konoha was home, at least as close to one he once had. If his goddamn brother didn't murder his whole family then none of this would've happened. He wouldn't have gone here, too far in an unknown place, feeling odd emotions. He wouldn't have met Haruno Sakura and none of this would've been complicated. It _wasn't _complicated; he knew why he had come here.

And yet, why was it so hard to leave?

Even after all of this, the bonds he had created with others couldn't be broken. Especially not the one he had with Sakura.

But he would have to.

-

-

-

-

"Ohaiyou Gozaimasu!" Sakura greeted loudly, stretching her long porcelain arms to the naked bright sky.

Sasuke sat far away from her as possible.

Her green eyes scanned the bare woods where they had camped, "Sasuke-kun?" she asked. She walked over to the gloomy raven-haired boy who sat alone. She sat next to him and smiled.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"Leave me alone." He sneered.

Sakura winced, that was harsh. "But Sasuke-kun—"

"I said, leave me _alone._" He gritted the words through his teeth, not looking at her even once.

Her eyes burnt but she held and bit back the tears from embarrassing her. "What's wrong with you!" she demanded, standing by him, and Sasuke's eyes diverted further away from her.

"You're annoying."

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun…" she shook her head in disbelief, she wasn't sure if his name was suppose to be a question or just something she needed to remind herself that it was Uchiha Sasuke, the person she had long liked ever since he became her comrade. Ever since the day they had become _friends_.

He ignored her, and Sakura walked away, far away from him and let her tears pour silently.

Sometimes, doing what was right would make you feel better—

But to Sasuke, it hurt like a bitch.

* * *

-

-

**And I've lost who I am  
****And I can't understand  
****Why my heart is so broken  
****Rejecting your love  
****Without love gone wrong  
****Lifeless words, Carry on**

**(The Irony In Goodbye)**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

Konoha was now dark, quiet, and starless. Even the ever-so-bright moon was hazed over by shredded puffs of clouds. Without the light of the night sky, the village was just as dead as how Uchiha Sasuke felt. But what he was doing was right; to him the path of fate had been set. He wasn't here to recreate happy memories though he had tons. He was there to learn, to train and now he had almost forgotten his purpose there. Not anymore, he would be long gone by tomorrow, and not even one person would realize his absence—

"Sasuke?" a quiet voice called behind him.

His heart froze, but he didn't turn around. "Sakura." He said knowingly. "Go to sleep, it's late."

"You should be asleep too…" her voice was confused as she eyed his backpack and everything carried on him. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business." He said dryly.

Sakura fell silent. For once, she really had nothing to say and stared at Sasuke's overcast shadow on the ground. He turned around, wondering if she was still there and saw her standing wordlessly.

It was quiet, so quiet.

The sound of wooden footsteps echoed through the silent village and Sakura realized he was really leaving.

"Please, don't!" she cried, running after him but he made no move to turn around to face her. "Please don't—no Sasuke-kun, don't leave."

The wrenching in his heart began, but he wouldn't let her know. Never.

"Sakura. Go back."

"I love you." She blurted out in haste, and Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly but recomposed his figure just as quickly. "I love you Sasuke-kun, I've liked you ever since—since,"

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening it shouldn't be this difficult.

Without being able to finish her sentence, Sakura broke into gentle sobs, which triggered a sharp pain in Sasuke's chest when he realized she was crying.

"Sakura, don't cry—"

"Do you remember Sasuke-kun?" she asked, so quietly as if to prevent her voice from breaking. Sasuke hung his head down, he didn't want to hear any of this. "That's where we first met." She said and he heard a forced laugh, as if it was something amusing and ironic to the moment. Sasuke turned to look at the bench he had sat on, next to her when she was reading a book. Something about the medical manual, he still remembered, he _had_ paid attention.

He said nothing.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" she said again, controlling her voice from breaking but failing miserably, "how you're leaving from the place where you first started—"

"Sakura."

"No, don't. Sasuke please don't—"

"It's nothing you can do."

"What if there is Sasuke? Had the years you spent here meant _nothing_ to you?"

_No, no it hadn't. But I wouldn't let that ruin the path I have set for myself. _"Yes." He lied and he walked away, slowly but painfully devouring the ache in his chest. Hoping that the pain would disappear.

"_Sasuke-kun_!" she screeched and Sasuke stopped abruptly. She was making this even more difficult for him.

"Sakura."

"Please—Just please, don't go!"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun you know that I love you—"

"I know." _I love you too._

"Please Sasuke, for me—please, I beg of you, stay!"

"From here on, new paths start—"

"Don't you dare Sasuke-kun, don't say it!

_I'm sorry. _"—goodbye, Sakura."

And even after he had walked away from the only person who had given him a whole new purpose in life other than revenge, he knew that his stay in Konoha was a mistake. Everything there was a mistake. Meeting Haruno Sakura was a mistake. But even he couldn't deny that loving her was the only mistake he would never regret.

Everything they both had once shared was—

**Shattered.**

**Just like shards of broken glass—imitating their hearts.**

**-**

**

* * *

**

_**The End.**_

**_-_**

* * *

**A/N: Criticism is welcome! Read/Review/Fave. Thank you :) Do watch the video, it _might_ make more sense. I just hope that the story is just as beautiful as the AMV :) Kudos to kheartsterra for such an amazing sasusaku AMV!**

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=S3LSgXOr20g


End file.
